Mirror of the Heart The Legacy of Megami-zoku
by Mirai Mi Hatsune
Summary: Ya había pasado 3 años desde la ultima pelea en el Torneo de Shamanes, desde aquel día todos habían regresado a sus hogares, todo era paz y armonía hasta que un grupo de desconocidas llegan a Tokyo provocando un encuentro con los guerreros; Un nuevo enemigo aparece dispuesto a cumplir la profecía maldita...
1. ¿Un encuentro de ensueño?

Mirror of the Heart.

The Legacy of Megami-zoku

By: Mirai Mi Hatsune

*Blah*: Pensamientos de los personajes.

\- Blah -: Diálogos de los personajes.

_\- Blah -_: Cuando uno de los personajes hablan por teléfono, cartas escritas y recuerdos.

(N/a): Explicaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.: separación de situaciones, o al término de una situación.

Nota: EL Anime/MAnga Shaman King es una serie creada por Hiroyuki Takei de la revista Shūkan Shōnen Jump, esta historia solo es creada con fines de diversión, los personajes son de mi propiedad.

Capítulo 1: ¿Un encuentro de ensueño? ¿El pequeño Usagi perdido?

Era una tarde calurosa para nuestros amigos de la pensión EN, la mayoría de los chicos se encontraban realizando tareas para "hombres" por mandado de Anna mientras que Yoh se encontraba entrenando siendo vigilado por su enano amigo Manta y por los espíritus entrometidos mandados de su prometida. Ren junto con Horokeu se encontraban reparando el techo, Chocolove limpiando algunas habitaciones en el segundo piso, al igual que Lyserg que se encontraba en la planta baja. Todos se encontraban realizado sus tareas domesticando tratando de ignorar a la dueña con un temperamento atroz.

\- ¡Donde demonios te metiste Hao! –Una furiosa rubia caminaba entre los pasillos con una escoba en la mano y su rosario en la otra- HAO –abriendo la puerta de una de las habitaciones encontrándose con un joven de afro

\- A-anna –Chocolove se colocó en posición recta esperando respuesta por parte de la rubia lo cual provoco que se estremeciera al ver su mirada fija y llena de ironía- S-si pregunta por Hao no lo he visto señoritita Anna –esta solo bufo cerrando la puerta tras de sí causando que el moreno suspirara aliviado viendo el calendario colgado en una de las paredes de la habitación

\- Con un demonio Hao, es mejor que aparezcas –los gruñidos de parte de la Okami estremecía a más de uno de la pensión a pesar de ser solo una mujer era mejor no meterse nunca con ella

Desde la llegada del Shaman de fuego las cosas en la pensión no habían cambiado a lo mucho, poco a poco todos comenzaron a aceptar su presencia volviéndose algo cotidiano aunque claro algunos aun le guardaban sus respectivo rencor, nada para alarmarse en realidad.

Tres años después de lo sucedido en el torneo de Shamanes y los jóvenes se encontraban en un ambiente tranquilo y pacífico, Los Gemelos Asakura, Manta, Horohoro, Chocolove tenían 19 años, Ren, Lyserg, Anna tenían 18, Ryu tenía 21, Tamao y Pirika 15 y 16 respectivamente.

En la parte trasera de la casa un joven de cabello castaño se encontraba de forma llorosa intentando mantener posición en cuclillas con pesas en cada brazo y piernas, mientras que un espíritu en forma de Hitodama se encontraba igual que su compañero.

\- Lo siento Yoh-dono –Se compadecía el pequeño espíritu por no poder ayudarle

\- N-no te preocupas Amidamaru, e-esto no es nada –Yoh se encontraba llorando a mares intentando que su espíritu acompañante no se sintiera mal

\- N-no creo que debas decir eso Yoh –un joven de estatura baja veía al muchacho mientras intentaba sonreír con un pequeño tic en la ceja y con una gran gota detrás de su nuca- Hao no deberías de hacer enojar a Anna –Manta miro de reojo al gemelo de su mejor amigo que avía comenzado a moverse

\- No deberías de preocuparte pulga –Hao estiro sus brazos de forma cansada y sonriendo con picardía- Después de todo soy el más fuerte, me da vergüenza ver como ustedes pandilla de idiotas se deja doblegar ante Ann… -el Shaman de Fuego no pudo continuar con lo dicho ya que vio como una escoba golpeaba su cara mandándolo a volar contra la pared

\- *N-ni tiempo le dio de responder* -Manta miro nervioso como Anna colocaba la escoba en su hombro como si nada hubiese pasado pero su expresión era todo lo contrario

\- Por fin te encuentro holgazán bueno para nada –con esas simples palabras provoco que ambos chicos temblaran del miedo junto con otros dos que llevaban viendo aquella escena hace bastante tiempo- Ustedes también bajen chismosos –ante lo orden de la rubia Horohoro y Ren bajaban de forma automática uno asustado y el otro de mala manera

\- N-nosotros no hicimos nada –Se excusó el peliazul temblando- Y-yo no rompí la llave –Ren solo se golpea la cara al igual que Manta

\- ¡Romper que! ¡De que hablas! "Nada" –Anna miro de forma desconfiada al peliazul que continuaba sudando- Lo que sea, como a ustedes les gusta estar holgazaneando, serán los responsables de ir por las compras para la cena, y quiero un festín

\- N-nosotros –Ren se cruzó de brazos indignado- A mí no incluyas con estos idiotas

\- No me importa eso te pasa por estar de metido, y quiero que se lleven a ese vagabundo –Anna paso de Ren enfureciéndolo y jalaba a Hao de su cabello- No quiero verlo merodeando por la pensión que sirva de algo –Dijo entregándoselo a Yoh

\- B-bueno al menos así descansaras un poco –Manta le sonrió a su amigo

\- De que hablas, Yoh ira con sus pesas puestas, esto también será parte de su entrenamiento –Anna comenzó a caminar por donde había venido- Y deben de llegar antes de que sean las 6:00

\- ¿Ahora porque quiere un festín? –Horohoro espero a que la rubia se perdiera por el pasillo- Puede que sea tu prometida Yoh, ¡PERO ESTA LOCA!

\- Deberías cuidar tu vocabulario –Manta miro con una gota en su cabeza como un objeto se estrellaba en la nuca del muchacho

\- Ella puede escuchar todo –Ren suspiro de mala gana frotándose el puente de su nariz

\- Jejeje hay que apresurarnos o nos va a seguir regañando –los chicos sudaron frio al ver como otro objeto salía volando directo a la cara del tranquilo chicos de cabellos castaños que a pesar de lo sucedido seguía sonriendo

\- Como sea –Ren comenzó a caminar ignorando las quejas de Horohoro

\- Deberías de ayudarnos –Horohoro junto con Yoh iban arrastrando el cuerpo del Shaman de fuego- Puedes que lo veas flaco pero si pesa

\- Ese no es mi trabajo, para eso estas tu peon –Ren que se acomodaba los zapatos para salir miraba de reojo como Horohoro le comenzaba a maldecir

\- Que buenos amigos –Yoh acabo de jalar a su hermano a la entrada para poder ponerse sus sandalias

\- Estas loco Yoh –Tanto Ren como Horohoro miraron mal al sonriente chico

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? Lyserg ajeno a la conversación vio como los chicos discutían- Deberían de acabar con sus tareas no querrán que Anna-san se enoje

\- La bruja nos mandó por los ingredientes para comer, "Quiero un festin"- Horohoro dijo esto último intentando imitar la voz y pose de la rubia

\- ¿Acaso no les dije que se apresuraran? –El quinteto sudo frio al ver como la rubia se encontraba parada frente a ellos con un semblante nada amigable

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un grupo de seis chicos se encontraban caminando por el parque cercano a la pensión dos de los chicos se encontraban maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra, uno lloraba a mares y otro que enfurruñado caminada de mala gana, y por ultimo dos que intentaban calmar el ambiente.

\- C-creo que fue mala idea acercarme –Lyserg susurro con un tic nervioso caminando a la par de manta mientras que este también reía nervioso

\- C-creo que si –Manta susurraba bajando la mirada derrotado

\- Es toda por su culpa idiotas –Ren iba maldiciendo por lo bajo con los brazos cruzados y miraba fijamente a Horohoro que tenía una marca roja en la cara y varios chicones en la cabeza

\- Le he dicho que no me golpe en la cara ¡Que de eso vivo! –Hao que iba sobándose una gran marca roja a la mitad de su rostro- ¡Yo que le hice a esa loca!

\- Deberías de controlar a tu bruja Yoh, un día de estos nos va a matar –Horohoro miro desesperadamente al castaño

\- Pero si le digo algo ella me va a matar –el chico sollozo causando que el trió suspirara

\- E-ella es una mujer y aparte somos más… ¿Qué nos podría hace? –Hao susurro audiblemente para solo ellos

\- E-es verdad ella es mujer es más débil… -Horohoro tembló intentando darse ánimos

\- Aparte de ser capaz de dejarlos sin descendencia, no mucho –tanto Lyserg y Manta le dieron la razón al Tao

\- N-no creo que Annita se tan cruel para eso –Todos ignoraron automáticamente al castaño lloroso

\- S-si no creo –Hao intento seguir el juego

\- Estoy seguro que es capaz de mandarnos al infierno y hacernos regresar solo para satisfacer sus deseos –Horohoro tembló ante tal idea que se formaba en la cabeza

\- O-oye tranquilízate –Ren miro como el peliazul entraba en pánico y por alguna razón había comenzado a correr

\- Creo que algo murió en el… -Hao achico los ojos viendo como un asustado Horohoro corría sin rumbo fijo

\- No creo que su cerebro, eso ya estaba muerto –Ren al igual que Hao miraba como su compañero de batallas corría como niñita asustada

\- C-cuidado Horo –Demasiado tarde para la advertencia del joven peliverde ya que el chico había chocado con una pequeña figura cayendo arriba de ella

\- Idiota que la vas a matar –Hao rio por lo sucedido de su compañero mientras que Yoh y Lyserg se apresuraban de ayudar a quitarle de enzima al peliazul

\- P-perdónalo pequeña –Yoh miro con dulzura a la pequeña niña

La jovencita tenía grandes ojos violetas y cabello corto de color rubio que va a la altura de la nuca. Su cabello es de estilo en una capa de bob y flequillo partido en dos llevaba una pequeña diadema de flores y piedras. Su atuendo consistía en una falda estilo tutu rosa y un top del mismo color con lentejuelas plateadas y unas zapatillas de ballet blancas.

\- E-eh –la niña automáticamente se levantó estrepitosamente y salió corriendo del lugar sin darles tiempo a los chicos de ayudarla

\- Buen trabajo asustaron a la niña, ahora nos reportaran que un grupo de chicos quiere secuestrar a niñas solas en el parque –Hao hablo de manera sínica- Le voy a decir a Anna lo que planeabas Yoh, que querías robarte la niña cambiarla a ella y luego venderla al mercado, eso no se hace, ¿Qué paso con lo de todos somos amigos?

\- Q-que te pasa Hao –Yoh sudo frio ante la retorcida historia que acababa de idear su hermano gemelo- ¡Eso no es verdad!

\- a veces me pregunto si está bien de la cabeza –Horohoro achico los ojos viendo de mala manera la gemelo mayor

\- El único que tiene el cerebro atrofiado eres tu hombres de las nieves que secuestra niñitas –Hao continua caminando

\- Yo no secuestro a nadie –Horohoro levanto su puño molesto, provocando que su compañeros de equipo The Ren lo volteara a ver como el idiota que es

\- Mejor olvídenlo –Hao rio ignorando el gritadero del peliazul

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entre una de las calles cerca de la estación del metro se encontraban dos y esbeltas figuras corriendo de manera intranquila para su suerte en estos momentos no se encontraba tan transcurría permitiéndoles avanzar sin detenerse.

\- Rinnie, Inori… Demonios donde se metieron –una hermosa chica de largos cabellos rubios se encontraba corriendo- ¿Crees que hayan sido capaz de regresarse?

\- No seas idiota, aunque quisieran regresar no podrían Inori es menor de edad y ni que se diga de Rinnie –otra figura semejante a ella se encontraba aun lado de ella marcando por su dispositivo móvil al igual que la otra su cabello era de color rubio solo que esta lo tenía atado en dos coletas bajas trenzadas- ¡Quieres dejar de actuar como una subnormal!

\- No soy una subnormal –enfurruño la rubia bajándose del poste al cual había subido- Es que si se entera que las perdimos nos colgara a las dos –chillo jalándose los mechones de enfrente

\- ¿Quieres callarte? No me dejas pensar –gruño colgando el aparato- Creo que no quedara más opción de llamarle a ella

\- No te referirás a… –la primer rubia enancho los ojos- ¿Crees que nos respondo ahora? ¡Pero si no lo hizo hace una semana!

\- Hace una semana dijo que estaría ocupada idiota, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? –ya fastidiada por la ignorancia dela otra "Que esperas"

_\- ¿aló? ¿Mitzuki, Nanami? –una tranquila y calmada voz se escuchó atravesó de la otra línea- ¿Pasa algo?... ¿Chicas?_

\- Este… algo en particular –dijo la rubia de coletas tapándole la boca a su gemela

_\- …. –un pequeño silencio reino por unos minutos- ¿Qué sucedió?_

\- Este como decirte –se quedó un momento en silencio pensando las palabras adecuadas- lo que pasa es que…

\- Las perdimos –la rubia había logrado zafarse de su hermana hablo sin una pisca de vergüenza, causando que la otra chica estrellara su puño contra su cara dejándola media inconsciente- Nanami ya no puede comer más Obasan, Nanami siente que estallara

_\- Ok… Chicas… ¿Sabe que si ella se da cuenta estarán muertas? ¿No? –_

\- Eso lo sabemos a la perfección… Por eso nos hemos comunicado contigo… -Espero unos minutos para que le contestaran en la otra línea tras un largo suspiro la chica se tensó un poco

_\- Intentare hacer lo que pueda, pero recuerden que a ella no se le puede ocultar algo, al final su pequeño plan les estalla en la cara, y yo no me responsabilizare de lo ocurrido –la dulce y suave voz sonó un poco intranquila- márcame en media hora y recuerden estar alerta a cualquier cosa_

\- Lose… Por eso no te preocupes, adiós –al esperar la despedida de la otra por fin pudo colgar- Nosotros debemos apresurarnos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El grupo de chicos entro de forma presurosa al supermercado FamilyMark decidiendo repartirse la lista de los ingredientes, Ren, Horo horo y Lyserg se encargarían de ir a la sección de congelados, legumbres y cereales, mientras que Yoh, Hao y Manta a la sección de lácteos, conservas, fruta y verdura.

\- Esto es estúpido –Hao miro de mala manera el papel que a pesar de ser solo la mitad era una lista larga- ¡Para qué demonios quiere tanta comida! ¿Acaso planea invitar a toda la cuadra?

\- Yo creo que solo nos mandó porque no nos quería ver –Manta susurro por lo bajo rascándose la nuca

\- Hay que ver el lado positivo, no tendremos que volver a venir al supermercado por un pequeño periodo –Yoh sonrió con el canasto en la mano tomando algunas conservas

\- Está pidiendo demasiadas cosas innecesarias, incluso nos está pidiendo una escoba nueva –Hao aventó la lista hacia tras sin darle importancia

\- Es que se rompió la que teníamos –Yoh intentaba calmar a su hermano mientras que manta volvía a tomar la lista

\- ¡Se rompió! ¡Pero si la estrello contra mi cara! –Hao indignado se cruzó de brazos, antes de continuar con sus quejas una melodiosa voz capto su atención

\- Pikarin! Karisuma~to GIRL Yeah! –la jovencita de cabello rubia llevaba un pequeño canasto con ruedas tomando algunas verduras entre ellas un paquete de fresas, duraznos y uvas- Rai rai rai raibu! Poppin raibu! Rettsu 1・2・3 Pu! Pu! PuriPara sutā

\- Oye ¿esa no es la niña con la que choco el cabeza de iceberg? –Hao se escondió detrás de unos de los aparadores para ver a la pequeña intentaba alcanzar unas cerezas- Oye adonde crees que vas –Yoh camino como si nada hasta el aparador donde se encontraba la jovencita estirando la mano y tomando el contenedor de cerezas

\- E-eh –la jovencita nerviosa miro como el castaño le ofrecía el contenedor

\- Estas son las que querías ¿Verdad? –el joven Asakura le sonrió

\- G-gracias –agradecía inclinándose un poco con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y sonriendo un poco ante el gentil gesto del chico

\- Me estas obligando a decirle a Anna –Hao miro entrecerrando los ojos a su hermano que no quitaba la vista de la rubia que se perdía entre los corredores- No creía que fueras capaz

\- H-Hao basta –Yoh miro avergonzado por la actitud de su hermano- Aunque no sentiste algo raro

\- Claro, es más que obvio –Ambos hermanos se miraron serios ante la confusa mirada del bajito- Por alguna razón su esencia es diferente al de la chica que vimos en el parque, además de que no llevaba ese extraño dije y esa extraña pulsera, pero más me sorprende que lo hayas notado inmediatamente

\- Lose, no sé lo que es lo que está pasando –Yoh miro seriamente por donde se había marchado la jovencita- ¿Crees que se alguna señal?

\- No creo que sea algo de lo que paso en el torneo… -Hao comenzó a caminar con las manos en la nuca- Pero no hay que bajar la guardia, aunque claro no creo que sea algo que no podamos enfrentar… Tal vez sea algún truco de esos ancianos

\- No deberías hablarle así a nuestros abuelos –Yoh reprocho al mayor de los Asakuras

\- Bien… Pero insisto algo está pasando –Hao suspiro llevando sus manos detrás de su cabeza- Y lo mejor es que estemos precavidos

\- Concuerdo esta vez con Hao Yoh –Manta miro seriamente a su mejor amigo que no había dicho nada hasta el omento recibiendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora departe de este volteando a ver como Hao comenzó a caminar para reunirse con los demás

\- ¿Sucedió algo? –Lyserg miro como el trió volvía con una actitud diferente

\- Pues el hecho de que pudimos encontrarnos con un Doppelganger o con un Yûrei –Hao soltó sin más sorprendiendo a los demás chicos

\- ¿D-de que hablas? –el peliverde fue el primero en hablar

\- Eso es absurdo –Ren tomo unas cuantas bolsas con intención de dejar el lugar- Lo más seguro es que el sol les esté afectando –notando que los demás le seguían el paso

\- No creo que sea un golpe de calor, como para que los tres lo viéramos –Manta miro como Ren suspiraba intranquilo

\- Creo que por el momento solo debemos estar en guardia –Lyserg miro con extrañes al gemelo de Yoh que caminaba con el ceño fruncido- No creo que sea algo relacionado al torneo

\- Es lo que le decía a Yoh, ha pasado bastante tiempo pero, tampoco es algo como para que bajemos la guardia y…. –Hao se detuvo en seco soltando una de las bolsas

\- E-eh ¿eh? –Horohoro que choco con su espalda callo de sentón- Oye hombre no te detengas así –gruño el peliazul pero antes de comenzar a pelear fue callado por el castaño

\- ¿Escuchan eso? –Hao miro de manera seria a los chicos habían estado caminando sin rumbo fijo y ahora se encontraban en el parque y para ser más extraño aun a pesar de la hora que era se encontraba completamente vacío ninguna persona se encontraba caminando cerca de ellos o rondando por el lugar- Todo es demasiado tranquilo, el ambiente se había comenzado a tornar frio

_Senkō...hajimaru sekai shikkoku...owaru sekai_

_Senmetsu...kaeru basho wo hidamaru basho wo_

\- No sé qué sucede pero al parecer esta persona no nos conoce –Ren dejo caer las bolsas para sacar su lanza a lo lejos se podía escuchar una hermosa melodía- ¿Dónde demonios proviene esa melodía? –Los chicos miraron varias veces a su alrededor sin ver nada

_Ryūsei ... ano hi wa tōku tsuioku ... subete ga_

_tōku Kaeshite ... kaeshite ga nukumoru uta_

_Yubi wo surinukeru kimi no hidari te_

_Watashi datte kimi wo mamoritai nda ...!_

La figura de una hermosa mujer se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la fuente que se encontraba a un par de metros delante de ellos, ¿Cómo es que o se habían dado cuenta de su presencia?

Cabello platinado que caía en caireles hasta el suelo ojos color turquesa intensos, piel blanca de porcelana, de ropas llevaba puesto un junihitoe de color rojo brillante y partes blancas con negro y unas geta de color negras. Llevaba de adorno unas arracadas plateadas con pedrería y una hermosa corona de dorna a juego de las arracadas, se encontraba abanicándose mientras estiraba su mano y una pequeña avecilla se postraba en su mano.

_Kussetsu ... kowareta ai dōkoku ... ita nda ai_

_Shūen ... Lalala uta wo Lalala uta wo_

_Konon ... nakushita yume rengoku ... egao no yume_

_Dōshite ... dōshite ...? Doko wo machigaeta no?_

_Dō omowareyou a kankei nai_

_Kimi Dake Hitori ni wa seowase takunai_

Los chicos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos miraron como esta caía estrepitosamente al suelo sin vida mientras que la mujer sonreía sin dejar de cantar. Al pasar los minutos esa melodiosa voz se iba tornando cada vez más espantosa y peligrosa, el ambiente alrededor de la figura comenzaba a tornarse pesada y las demás animales que se encontraban alrededor comenzaban a perder la conciencia.

¿Quién demonios era esa mujer y que era lo que buscaba? El grupo de chicos observaron como el rostro de la mujer volteo de manera robótica hacia ellos, una rafa de viento se levantó en el lugar causando que los chicos se cubrirán un poco

\- Que dia mas extraño –Hao miro como la mujer había desaparecido del lugar sin dejar rastro- y tu deberías dejar de esconderte –Los chicos miraron sorprendidos como el gemelo mayor metía la mano entre uno de los arbustos sacando a la misma jovencita con la que se habían topado traía con ella unas bolsas.

\- ¿Otra vez nos volvemos a en - Rinnie - Hao no termino su frase ante la interrupción del pequeño gritillo

\- Gracias a Kami que te encontré Rinnie –Los chicos estaban, más que sorprendidos ambas figuras eran completamente iguales ropas iguales pero algo en su interior era totalmente diferente nada perecido entre Yoh y Hao

\- Inori –Susurro la chica que salió de los arbustos para desaparecer y dejar en su lugar un especie de cetro dejando incluso a la chica pasmada

\- N-no puede ser mis hermanas me mataran –Sollozo agarrándose la cabeza

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? –Hao miro como la niña volteaba a verlos confundida

\- ¿U-ustedes quiénes son? –La chica los señalo con el cetro que había aparecido

\- ¿H-hao relájate no vez que la estas asustando? –Yoh tomo por los hombros a su hermano- Discúlpanos no queremos hacerte daño mi nombre es Yoh, Asakura Yoh solo dime Yoh –sonrió de manera amistosa

\- ¿A-asakura? –la niña miro de manera sorpresiva al castaño- ¿D-dijiste Asakura Yoh? –los ojos de la niña brillaron- Por fin te encontré

\- ¿Eh? –los chico miraron como la niña tomaba la mano del Asakura

\- Silver-san nos habló tanto de ti –Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de solo pensar que tenía a uno de los grandes del torneo de Shamanes- D-disculpa –soltando inmediatamente su mano- M-mi nomnbre es Inori, Miyamoto Inori –Se presentó dando una pequeña reverencia

\- E-espera ¿dijiste Silver? –Yoh miro de manera sorpresiva al chico- ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Todo está bien?

\- Silver san se encuentra bien es un amigo de mis hermanas y mío –Sonrió de manera inocente- B-bueno ya te conocía del torneo, p-pero Silver nos ha contado tus hazañas y de los demás guerreros

\- Los demás guerreros se encuentran aquí –Yoh señalo de reojo a sus amigos

\- A-ah Disculpen mis modales mi nombre es Inori, Miyamoto Inori –susurro audiblemente para el grupo- Es un honor conocerlos, nunca imagine que llegaría el momento –sus ojos brillaban cual estrellas- Eh ¿No se supone que Lyserg-san es de Inglaterra?

\- Jejeje si solo que tome vacaciones –El peliverde se tornó un poco tímido por el comentario de la pequeña

\- Ah –Hao miro de forma sospechosa a la chica- ¿Eres Shaman? ¿Dónde está tu espíritu?, no veo o siento a ninguno cerca

\- A-ah e-este es que…. –La niña miro de forma vergonzosa- L-lo perdí –Los miraron vieron con sorpresa a la niña y después voltean a ver a Horohoro

\- P-porque mi miraran de esa manera –Horohoro refunfuño

\- E-eh pequeña ¿tu espíritu acompañe que forma tiene? –Manta pregunto temiendo por la respuesta

\- Rinnie en estos momentos tiene mi aspecto y no lo dejara hasta que se lo ordene –los chicos miraban a Horohoro y volteaban la vista a la rubia- Lo mas extraño es que le dije que me esperara aquí

\- E-este creo que fue nuestra culpa que se haya movido de lugar –Yoh se rasco la nuca

\- ¿Eh? –Inori miro sin entender lo dicho por el Asakura

\- Lo que pasa es que el cabeza de iceberg –Hao tomo de la cabeza al peliazul- callo encima de él, si es que ese era tu espíritu y salió corriendo –La expresión de la pequeña era todo un poema

\- Oh Mitzuki-onesama y Nanami-onesama me van a matar –Inori se mostró preocupada

\- ¿No te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos verdad chicos? –Yoh miro como los demás chicos suspiraban de alguna forma se veían culpables ya que si no hubieran puesto nervioso a ese espíritu no hubieses escapado

\- ¿H-hablan enserio? –Inori miro con lágrimas a los chicos que solo sonreían de medio lado

\- Si la "Vamos" a ayudar es menor que dejemos todo esto en la pensión, no quiero estar cargando con estas bolsas –Ren comenzó a caminar rumbo a la pensión no tenían muy buena expresión

\- Solo dejamos nuestras cosas y tus cosas para poder comenzar a buscar y que se mas fácil y no tan difícil movernos –Lyserg sonrió a la pequeña mientras era ayudada por este con sus bolsas

\- Veo que alguien está de galán –Hao rio ante la actitud del peliverde

\- Solo es caballerosidad no me compares contigo –Lyserg miro de mala manera al chico

\- Por supuesto que no te comparo conmigo, realmente crees que compararía a un par de debiluchos conmigo –Hao rio viendo como lo demás lo fulminaban- Que sucede acaso no dijeron que fuera siempre sincero –el castaño rio ante la queja de algunos

\- No prestes mucha atención así demuestran que son muy buenos amigos –Yoh le sonrió mostrándole confianza

\- Eso no es verdad –El grupo se quejó y comenzaban a susurrar, dejando escapar una pequeña risa de la chica

\- Me recuerdan a mis hermanas, ambas discuten mucho pero arregla sus diferencias –la pequeña sonrió

\- Oh eso es bueno aquí siempre están así sobre todo Ren y Horohoro –Yoh rio caminando a la par que Inori, Lyserg y Manta mientras que los otros iban más enfrente

\- ¿Y de dónde provienes Miyamoto-san? –Manta miro a la pequeña

\- Ah yo soy proveniente de Sendai –La niña sonrió tímidamente

\- Oh ¿eres de Sendai? siempre he querido al festival de Hikari no Pageant –Lyserg sonrió a la pequeña

\- Ni se diga de sus delicias culinarias especialmente las de sus cosechas de mar he escuchado que son de las mejores –Yoh comenzó imaginar la deliciosa comida

\- Yo siempre he querido ver sus destrezas Artesanales ¿Es verdad que sus técnicas se han transmitido desde la época feudal? –el trio de chicos que se habían adelantado veían como el grupo detrás iban conversando lo más amistosos

\- Esto es tonto ¿Enserio van a estar de confianzudos? –Ren miro de reojo a la chica de mejillas sonrojadas y hablando enérgicamente con los chicos

\- Ese es su problema, además no es para que nos preocupemos, somos 6 contra una, además que nosotros tenemos a los espíritus elementales –Hao suspiro llevando una mano hacia su bolsillo- no es algo como que no podamos manejar

\- Aun así no deberían de ser tal confiados –Ren miro a su alrededor- Es extraño que dela nada alguien pareciera y conociera a Silver ¿No crees que es demasiada casualidad? Que nos hayamos encontrado

\- Ah, te lo advierto que lo mejor es que no hagas enojar a una bruja que vive dentro –Horohoro paro en seco frente a la puerta de la pensión- Ella es tan cruel y despiadada que no importa si es alguien que acaba de conocer, si ella te ordena hacer algo es mejor no contradecirla, puede ser peor que un Yōkai

\- Oh, así que eso es lo que piensas de mí En –Un escalofrió recorrió por toda su espina dorsal el ambiente se había vuelto frio y todos sus amigos miraban para otro lado dando a entender que no le ayudarían esa mujer era de temer

\- N-no Anna-sama como cree que yo, deje le explico… -Sus palabras del peliazul fueron interrumpidas con un rápido movimiento Anna ya lo tenía envuelto entre su rosario dejándolo sin aire

\- Te arrepentirás de haberme atrevido llamarme de esa manera –La expresión de Anna era de completo terror para los chicos que no en su mayoría no se atrevían a mirarla o a contradecirla- ¿Quién es esa niña? –Captando la atención de la pequeña rubia su mirada de Anna era penetrante e interrogatoria causando que Inori se estremeciera

\- Mi nombre es Inori, Miyamoto Inori, ¡E-encantada! –Ana miro como la chica se le daba una reverencia

\- Como sea, espero y tengas con que pagar –Anna camino nuevamente dentro de la pensión

\- ¿Eh? –La chica miro confundida a la rubia que acaba de desaparecer por el corredor

\- Que cruel planea cobrarle sin conocerla –Horohoro volvió a reaccionar mirando con pena a la pequeña- Lo mejor es que huyas antes de entrar al infierno –La expresión del peliazul era de completo terror

\- Deja de asustarla, Anna-san no es así –todos voltearon a ver a Lyserg era tan ingenuo

\- D-dejen de hablar de ella de esa manera, Annita no es tan cruel –Yoh desvió la mirada de la pequeña con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pidiendo disculpas mentalmente

\- Creo que lo mejor es entrar si no enfurecerá más –Hao fue el primer valiente en comenzar a entrar seguido de Ren

\- Hermano no puedo creer que hayas tardado mucho –Pirika apareció molesta mostrando una soga

\- E-espera pirika pero si no es muy tarde –Horohoro comenzó a retroceder al encontrar a su hermana

\- Si claro ¿Por qué demoraron mucho? No creo que unas simples compras les tomen 9 horas –Anna ya se encontraba sentada en el tatami de la sala comiendo unas galletas mientras Tamao le servía té

\- Espera…. ¡9 HORAS! –La expresión de los chicos era de estupefacción si tan solo cuando regresaban y habían estado en el parque antes de toparse con la pequeña Inori solo habían trascurrido 3 horas

\- Eso es imposible Anna no debimos haber tardado ni 5 horas –Hao mostró completa seriedad

\- Incluso nos sobraba tiempo –Horohoro comenzó a hacer cuentas con sus dedos

Anna observo la expresión de confusión de los chicos, intentando recordar lo que había ocurrido, Inori no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, en eso la expresión de Hao, Ren e Yoh había cambiado completamente su mirada se había transformado en una completamente seria entre los tres chicos intercambiaban miradas, cosa que solo Anna había notado, esos tres siempre eran los primeros que se daban cuenta de algo.

\- Después lo hablaremos –la excreción de la rubia lo decía todo había acabado de comprender que algo había empezado a ocurrir- Oye niña espero y que tengas lo suficiente para pagar por ello –dijo mirando a su lado los chicos acababan por recorrer las puertas mirando como una figura parecido a la pequeña Inori se encontraba comiendo sentada del otro lado de la mesa

\- Inori –Soltó de la nada con una voz chillona mientras se colgaba de la pequeña rubia

\- Rinnie ¿P-pero que haces aquí? –Inori miro con sorpresa al espíritu que sonreía con alegría

\- La encontré tirada frente de la pensión –Anna mordió una de las galletas- Al parecer estuvo corriendo todo este tiempo y no a aparado de comer

\- Disculpe por las molestias, inmediatamente me contactare con mis hermanas para poder pagar –Inori dio una reverencia a Anna junto con Rinnie- Ella come demasiado cuando toma esta forma

\- ¿Cuándo toma esa forma? –Pirika pregunto intrigada ya con un Horohoro atado

\- Si Rinnie tiene la habilidad de transformarse en con aquellos que hemos luchado o entrenado –Inori volteo a mirar al espíritu que sonreía tímidamente- Rinnie por favor regresa a tu forma

\- Yei –Rinni llevo su mano a su cabeza dando un saludo desapareciendo en el humo dejando ver a un pequeño conejo blanco como la nieve de ojos rojos brillantes este solamente se estiraba y se acurrucaba a los pies de Inori para desaparecer

\- Disculpen es algo tímida –Inori se rascaba la nuca

\- Es interesante que un espíritu pueda cambiar su forma delante de todos –Anna miro con interés a la pequeña rubia- ¿Dijiste que te llamas Inori?

\- S-si ahhh, bueno solo puede transformarse cuando lucha, debe haber contacto, mis hermanas y sus espíritus son más habilidoso ellos sin necesidad de estar en contacto solo con observarlo una vez es más que suficiente y ellos no pierde energía espiritual por quedarse en esa forma por más tiempo –Inori explico tímidamente al ser el centro de la atención de los que se encontraban en la pensión

\- Que interesante –Anna miro de manera analítica a la chica quedándose en un pequeño e incómodo silencio- ¿cómo te apellidas?

\- Miyamoto –Inorise mantenía en lo más quieta posible

\- Ya, nunca he escuchado ese apellido –Anna voltio su vista al televisor que se encontraba encendido- Si quieres puedes esperar aquí a tus hermanas

\- Muchas gracias, le aseguro una vez que mis hermanas le pagaremos todo lo que le debemos Señorita –Inori le dio una última reverencia para después sonreír sinceramente

\- No será necesario –Anna hablo sorprendiendo a los demás de la pensión ¿Anna no le cobraría nada?

\- No, eso no sería justo, mi familia siempre me ha enseñado que es malo quedar en deudas y siempre pagar lo que se debe, esas fueron las consecuencias de abandonar a Rinnie y asumiré toda la responsabilidad –La expresión de Inori cambio a una llena de seriedad y sincera- ¿O es que acaso desconfía que se le pague como se debe?

El ambiente se tensó Anna miraba con suma seriedad a la pequeña rubia que esta se mostraba decidida y no bajaba la mirada, las miradas de los demás viajaban entre ambas rubias esperando la respuesta por la itako.

Esta simplemente sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te mientras cerraba los ojos, sorprendiendo a los demás por no molestarse por el comentario de la más chica.

\- Te equivocas, solo estaba te estaba probando y has pasado –dejo su taza en la mesa- Bien una vez que vengan tus hermanas pagaran por todo

\- Q-que mala suerte hubieses aceptado su propuesta de no pagar, ahora las dejara en bancarrota –Horohoro miro con pena a la pequeña rubia

\- Cuida tus palabras Horohoro –Anna fulmino al peliazul- Bien, como quieras espero y sea cierto lo que has dicho

\- por supuesto –Inori miro como la rubia volvía su vista al televisor por última vez

\- Tienes un cabello muy bonito –Pirika se apresuró a donde estaba la pequeña rubia- Por cierto soy Pirika soy hermana de ese idiota de ahí ¿Qué edad tienes? –La peliazul señalo detrás de ella a su hermano

\- Gracias, un gusto Pirika-san, permítame presentarme soy Miyamoto, Inori Miyamoto, tengo 16 años –sonrió la rubia

\- Oh tienes la misma edad que Tamao-chan, peor te vez mucho mas joven –Pirika miro con asombro a la pequeña que solo sonreía tímidamente

\- Me lo han dicho mucho –Inori mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosa

\- Y dinos ¿De dónde vienes? Supongo que tu familia es de dinero por como vistes y por como dices de tus hermanas –Pirika comenzó a llenar a la pequeña Miyamoto con preguntas

\- Pirika-chan eso fue grosero, mucho gusto mi nombre es Tamao Tamamura ¿Gustas te? –Tamao se acercó de manera tímida donde estaba la joven ofreciendo una pequeña taza

\- N-no pasa nada, gracias –agradeció tomando la taza que le ofrecía la pelirosa- soy proveniente de Sendai –Inori comenzaba a desenvolverse con ambas chicas era agradable estar con una chicas de su edad- Pues la familia de mi Madre tiene varios edificios en la prefectura de Miyagi

\- Oh ¿Enserio? ¿Así que son niñas ricas derrochando dinero? –Pirika recibió una palmada departe de Horohoro- Oye eso dolió

\- Se equivoca Pirika-san –Inori interrumpió el pequeño dialogo que estaba por dar Horohoro- Tanto mis Hermanas y Yo, no, no solo nosotras por igual de primos cercanos a todos se nos ha inculcado el deber de trabajar, si nosotros queremos algo debemos trabajar por ello, es malo estar derrochando el dinero es lo que mi abuelo siempre dice, ¿De qué sirve recibir tanto dinero si uno no lo gana con su propio esfuerzo? Así uno puede aprender su verdadero valor

\- Es muy sabio de tu parte y es impresionante saber que te esfuerzas por tu propia cuenta para obtener lo que quieres –Lyserg sonrio a la pequeña provocando un pequeño sonrojo en la rubia

\- Eso es verdad, me impresiona que pienses de esa manera Inori-chan –Yoh sonrió a la pequeña

\- Es un muy buen implemento lo que hace tu abuelo Inori-san –Manta sonrió a la pequeña rubia- Por mi parte yo me estoy preparando para ayudar a mi padre igual que usted

\- Yo no veo ese problema de que sirve que te esfuerces mucho, al final ese dinero será gastado –Ren se cruzó de brazos

\- Eres tan cruel –Horohoro miro con los ojos entrecerrados al ojidorado

\- Calla pobretón –Ren siseo al peliazul

\- Huy perdón señor ricachón que siempre derrocho mi dinero en lo que se me antoje –Horohoro junto frente con Ren para comenzar una batalla

\- Es mi dinero y hago lo que se me da la gana –Ren siseo

\- N-no deberías decir eso Ren –Lyserg intentaba separar a sus amigos

\- Tu ni hable Lyserg que me di cuenta que hace unos días compraste una colección de libros carísimos –Horohoro señalo con deshonra al peliverde este solo se sonrojaba

\- Son unos libros para estudias Horohoro –Lyserg se intentaba defender de la acusación del peliazul

\- Hotohoto –Chocolove fue pinchado por la espada de Ren, sujetado por el péndulo de Lyser y congelado por Horohoro

\- No te metas –Ren y Horohoro terminaron por arrojarlo por la ventana de la pencion

\- Esos ya se habían tardado –Hao rio robando una de las galletas de Anna recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte de esta- Solo ignóralos y dinos linda Inori-chan, ¿Cómo son tus hermanas? Tengo tanta curiosidad –En eso recibió un puñetazo departe de Anna al intentar tomar otra de sus galletas mientras le siseaba pervertido

\- Hahahaha bueno creo que ya te diste cuenta que todos somos muy buenos amigos –Yoh sonrió a la pequeña que miraba como todos comenzaban a discutir entre ellos y miraba hacia la ventana con preocupación por el que había salido volando o mejor dicho arrojado- No te preocupes así son los días aquí

\- T-todos los días –Inori miraba asombrada al gemelo en eso un objeto se estrelló contra la cara del jove Asakura

\- BASTA –Fue lo único pronunciado por Anna para que todos se acomodaran alrededor de la mesa disimulando cordura causando gracia en la pequeña, con las únicas personas que había llegad a convivir de esa manera eran sus hermanas y algunos primos cercanos

\- A si una pregunta Inori-chan ¿Cómo tus hermanas van a saber dónde estás? –Todo fue silencio era verdad en ningún momento la habían visto intentar comunicarse con ellas

\- Ah, etto… me quede sin batería al estar caminando por buscar a Rinnie –La pequeña rubia se rasco la mejilla sonrojada

\- Si gustas puedes ponerlo a cargar aquí –Yoh ofreció a la pequeña que esta tomaba la cordial propuesta

\- ¿En que estábamos? A si dices que eres de Sendai ¿Verdad? Y eres Shaman –Hao miro intentando recordar a la pequeña- ¿De casualidad participaste en el torneo para lo del Shaman King?

\- Yo no, pero mis hermanas si –La pequeña sonrió ante la pregunta del mayor de los Asakuras- Yo participe solo en pocas batallas

\- Oh yo si te recuerdo –Ryu iba llegando con una bandeja de comida- Ustedes eran el equipo Benzaiten

\- El recuerdo, Bezaiten derroto a varios grupos de mis seguidores, incluso dejaron en vergüenza a mis hanagumi –Hao miro de reojo a la pequeña Inori- una pena que se hayan retirado, con su poder ellas tal vez hubiesen sido capaces de matar a mis seguidoras aun que esa pelea no fue presenciada por la tribu apache

\- Eso es porque nosotras no teníamos la intención de actuar como tú Hao Asakura –Una suave y tranquila voz hablo dentro de la habitación causando que los chicos se pusieran en guardia

\- ¿De dónde provino esa voz? –Yoh miro a su alrededor en eso noto como un pequeño blanco brilloso quedo entre los que se encontraban

\- Mira que mala educación llegar de esa manera –Anna se levantó de su lugar mirando por encima del televisor

Una hermosa y majestuosa lechuza se acababa de posar encima del televisor de la sala, su plumaje era blanco brilloso y esponjoso, su pico era de color negro y sus ojos color dorados intensos y dos especies de antenas delgadas negras sobresalían de su cabeza, un pequeño aura celeste cubría su cuerpo.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Anani-san? –Inori miro sorprendida a aquella ave que se acicalaba

\- ¿Anani? valla que extraño espíritu acompañante… ¿Es de alguna de tus hermanas? –Hao volteo a ver a la pequeña rubia

\- S-si pero… Se supone que ella no se encuentra en Sendai –Inori miro intranquila al espíritu acompañante

\- Inori-hime las señoritas Mitzuki y Nanami están preocupadas por usted –Anani miro de forma seria a la más pequeña de las Miyamoto

\- Lo siento Anani-san –Inori bajo la cabeza avergonzada- lo que pasa es que –la pequeña rubia no pudo continuar con su explicación ya que fue interrumpida por un fuerte estallido

\- P-pero que fue eso –el grupo de chicos se puso en alerta

\- Algo se acerca –Tamao miro su tablilla que se movía frenéticamente

\- ¿Quiénes son los idiotas que están causando ese alboroto? –Hao vio como todos salían corriendo de reojo volteo a ver a la pequeña rubia que la mitad de su rostro se había vuelto azul y sus ojos en blanco- No me digas que son tus

\- Estas mocosas nunca entienden –el aura de Anani se había tornado de color negro y su mirada había cambiado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Próximo Capitulo: Las Diosas de los elementos. La melodía del corazón.


	2. Las diosas de los elementos

Mirror of the Heart.

The Legacy of Megami-zoku

By: Mirai Mi Hatsune

*Blah*: Pensamientos de los personajes.

\- Blah -: Diálogos de los personajes.

_\- Blah -_: Cuando uno de los personajes hablan por teléfono, cartas escritas y recuerdos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.: separación de situaciones, o al término de una situación.

Nota: EL Anime/MAnga Shaman King es una serie creada por Hiroyuki Takei de la revista Shūkan Shōnen Jump, esta historia solo es creada con fines de diversión, los personajes son de mi propiedad.

Capítulo 2: Las diosas de los elementos. La melodía del corazón.

_\- Algo se acerca –Tamao miro su tablilla que se movía frenéticamente_

_\- ¿Quiénes son los idiotas que están causando ese alboroto? –Hao vio como todos salían corriendo de reojo volteo a ver a la pequeña rubia que la mitad de su rostro se había vuelto azul y sus ojos en blanco- No me digas que son tus_

\- Estas mocosas nunca entienden –el aura de Anani se había tornado de color negro y su mirada había cambiado

En una ráfaga aquella ave había salido sin dejar rastro alguno dejando al mayor de los gemelos y a la pequeña rubia, Hao miraba como la pequeña Inori había quedado petrificada en su lugar sus pensamientos de la rubia eran todo un caos y pareciera que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

-Oye –Hao achico los ojos siendo ignorado por la pequeña que daba un chillido se cubría la cabeza y se ponía en cuclillas y lloraba a mares

\- Hanon-sensei va a estar furiosa –sollozo la pequeña rubia cubriéndose el rostro

\- O-oye ¿No crees que lo mejor sería ir a detenerlas? –Hao miro a la pequeña que se lamentaba al momento que ella voltea a mirarlo otra explosión se había escuchado pero esta vez mucho más cerca

\- Esto es malo –la pequeña salió corriendo de la pensión seguida por Hao de manera aburrida- ¿Dónde están ellas? –pregunto la pequeña

\- ¿Ellas? –Yoh volteo a ver a la pequeña, en ese momento vieron como una delgada figura salía volando en dirección al otro lado de la calle pero de un rápido movimiento volvía a tomar el equilibrio

\- No debiste hacer eso –una rubia de brillantes ojos violetas

Traía una blusa blanca tinto de manga larga con una falda rotonda de terciopelo color rosa pálido a la mitad del muslo traía unas ballerinas negras de tacón mediano, de adorno traía un collar con una figura de una Sai y un jarrón de color plata unas pulseras de color plata con pedrería celeste. Su larga cabellera segaba hasta la altura de su cadera

\- Nerea –la rubia alzo su mano a la altura de su hombro semi flexionado en él había aparecido un Hitodama de color celeste - Over soul

\- Nanami onee-san Nooo –La pequeña rubia corrió hasta donde estaba esta al ver como esta hacia posesión de objetos apareciendo un tridente de color dorado adornado con piedras de distintas tonalidades azules y plata mientras que unas especies de hilos de agua se movían alrededor de ella y su cabello se combinaba y se movía al compás de estos

\- Inori no te metas –Otra rubia apareció a unos metros de Nanami- Ella se lo busco –dijo la chica de coletas trenzadas varias bolas de fuego comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor y tomaba de forma delicada una Katana para después envolverse en Fuego

La rubia llevaba atado en dos coletas bajas trenzadas a la altura de la cadera, traía una camisa de manga larga abultada de las mangas, traía un pantalón de montar de color beige unas unas zapatillas negras y de adorno llevaba un listón delgado en moño atada al cuello de la camisa.

\- P-pero Mitzuki onee-sama –Inori miro a le lejos como ambas gemelas se veían de manera desafiante

\- Ohhhh tus hermanas son gemelas –Hao miro la escena como si nada estuviese pasando

\- Si en su pelea destrozan algo se los cobrare doble –Anna miro de manera seria a ambas rubias que ignoraban la presencia de todos

\- Así que el ratón bibliotecario se atreve a retarme –Nanami miro de manera desafiante a la joven mientras su furyoku se intensificaba- sabes que no te conviene esto

\- Oh y lo dice la psicópata –Mitzuki tomo su katana al igual que la primera intensificaba su furyoku- Nanami sabes que eres una simple cabeza hueca y que siempre por tu culpa salimos mal paradas

\- Jooo… no debiste haber dicho eso –ambas rubias comenzaron a chocar sus armas- no quiero lastimarte y es mejor que te rindas Mitzuki

\- Esto me recuerda la primera vez que Yoh y Ren pelearon –Manta miro a ambas jóvenes chocar sus armas mientras que con cada fricción salía un especia de chispas

\- A diferencia que solo usaron la fusión de almas –Anna se cruzó de brazos viendo la confrontación de ambas chicas

\- ¿N-no creen que deberíamos de detenerlas? –Tamao miro de forma temerosa el confrontamiento de ambas

\- Cuando ellas se meten en una pelea nada las puede detener… ame nos que –Inori miro como sus hermanas ignoraban sus suplicas

\- ¿A menos que? –Pirika miro a la pequeña rubia que se le había quedado viendo de manera intensa a Anani que no despegaba la vista de ambas chicas

\- Anani-san a usted es a la única que escucharan, debe detenerlas –Inori miro de manera suplica al ave que este volteaba de reojo, dejo escapar un largo suspiro

\- Ellas van en serio si me entrometo sabes que puede ser malo –Anani volvió su mirada en ambas rubias- En estos momentos ellas solo se tienen en su mira e ignoran lo demás

\- Esto es malo -la jovencita sacaba un látigo- No queda de otra, Rinnie necesito de tu ayuda

\- Inori-hime espera –Anani vio como la pequeña rubia corría hasta donde estaban sus hermanas la cuerda de látigo le habían salido espinas haciéndola semeja al tallo de una rosa al momento de golpearlo de manera fuerte sobre el suelo este temblaba causando que muro de estalagmitas apareciera entre ambas chicas

\- Por favor dejen de peleas –Inori miro como de un rápido movimiento sus hermanas había evitado ser heridas Nanami de un rápido movimiento destrozaba aquel muro- Dejen de pelear –Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos al mirar como su pequeña hermana acababa de colocarse entre ambas chicas en qué momento se había colocado en ese lugar

\- Inori aléjate –Nanami sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la más pequeña ambas chicas había sido lanzado su ataque

\- Inori no seas idiota –Mitzuki miro alarmada la situación no había perdido la noción del tiempo junto con su gemela, lo único que pasaba por su mente era a la pequeña Inori en medio de las dos y como un grupo de chicos miraban la escena

\- No me dejan de otra –Anani apareció colocándose encima de Inori sus ojos dorados brillaban de manera intensa mientras que al abrir sus alas una fuerte ráfaga había eliminado los ataques de ambas chicas además por la cantidad de furyoku liberado la ráfaga había llegado hasta las chicas deshaciendo ambas posesiones

\- Ustedes realmente quienes son –Anna fue la única que fue capaz de hablar el ambiente se había vuelto tenso, ambas chicas eran poderosas aunque no llegaban al nivel de los chicos

\- ¿Ah? –Nanami miraba de mala manera a Anna- ¿Y quién eres tú para hablarnos de esa manera? –Anna fulminaba a la rubia

\- Deja de actuar como una subnormal –Mitzuki le dio un golpe detrás de la nuca- Discúlpenla su cerebro se encuentra demasiado atrofiado que no conoce el significado de comportarse, soy Miyamoto, Mitzuki Miyamoto –miro de reojo su gemela que se encontraba de brazos cruzados inflando las mejillas- Te he dicho que dejes de actuar como una malcriada –la sujeto de la oreja causando que esta chillara

\- Ya, ya, ya me presentare –Nanami lloro sobándose la zona afectada- soy Miyamoto, Nanami Miyamoto un gusto

\- ¿Por qué estaban peleando? –Inori miro de manera desaprobatoria a sus hermanas mayores

\- Sabes lo inmadura que es Nanami –Mitzuki se cruzó de brazos

\- ¿Qué has dicho? –Nanami miro de manera desafiante a su gemela- ¿Acaso quieres que te pate el trasero?

\- Inténtalo mocosa inoportuna –Mitzuki miro de mala manera a su hermana como la amenazaba con su tridente

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que su pelea fue por un desacuerdo… no? –Hao miro de manera divertida a ambas chicas

\- Ella fue la que empezó, le sugerí a la o gran y soberana, intelectual el oráculo a su alteza –Mitzuki comenzó a hartarse por las maneras que le decía su gemela- una idea pero como la pobre aldeana no puede opinar

\- Deja de idearte ideas extrañas –Mitzuki fulmino con la mirada a Nanami- ¿O es que acaso no puedes intentar dejar de ser una subnormal?

\- Onee-san, Onee sama por favor dejen de discutir –Inori se cubrió el rostro avergonzada mient-as era animada por Yoh

\- Creo que tienen mucho espíritu –Yoh miro con una sonrisa a ambas chicas- Me sorprende que pueden usar elementos como poderes, como obtuvieron a sus espíritus, Soy Yoh Asakura, aunque solo díganme Yoh

\- Nanami, hahaha mi espíritu acompañante es una Hipocampo, su nombre es Nerea –Nanami alzo el brazo mientras el espíritu aparecía la mitad de su cuerpo superior tenía la forma de un caballo mientras que la parte superior tenía una cola de aleta llena de escamas de tonalidades azules

\- Valla un ser mitológico de griega… Quien hubiese imaginado que veríamos una –Hao miro de forma analítica al espíritu acompañante de la rubia que sonreía orgullosa por su espíritu

\- Por favor, no le den alas que su ego subirá mas –Mitzuki so dio una palmada en la cara su actitud había cambiado un poco sus ojos pasaban entre los miembros de la pensión En cosa que había notado Anna y Hao

\- Oye que quisiste decir con eso –Nanami alzo el puño- Espera… ¿Me puedes volver a decir tu nombre? –volteo de manera robótica al menor de los gemelos

\- Asakura, Yoh Asakura –El castaño sonrió causando que el rostro de Nanami se volviera blanco y sin vida- ¿Sucede algo malo?

\- O por dios –Nanami miro a su hermana mientras que asentía nerviosa- ¡O POR DIOS! ¿Eres Yoh asakura? ¿Eres uno de los guerreros elementales? –lo señalo asustada mientras que este solo se rascaba la nuca sonriente

\- S-si de echo los demás chicos están aquí –dijo señalando a los demás chicos

\- ¿Nanami-onee san, Mitzuki-onee sama acaso no es sorprendente? –Inori sonrió soñada mientras que las mayores la veían como si estuviese loca

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¿Acaso la luna no se ve hermosa? –una figura delgada de tez blanca se encontraba mirando la enorme luna blanca pareciera que si estiraba la mano seria capas de atraparla

\- Así es Hime-sama –una figura varonil apareció entre las sombras su tez era blanca y su cabello era de color blanco platinado sus ojos eran de color rojisos

\- Oh vamos Hermes no me llames de esa manera sabes que nos conocemos desde la infancia tú y mis hermanas –la chica sonrió de manera tranquila- supongo que tu presencia aquí significan noticias

\- Ese era la principal meta, pero siempre te enteras con meses de anticipación, no sé realmente cual es mi trabajo aquí si no me necesitas –Hermes sonrió agitando los largos cabellos que llegaban hasta el suelo

\- Oh vamos no digas eso, aras que me sienta mal –la chica soltó una risita- Bueno eres el encargado de comunicarle a Hanon-sensei, sabes que en estos momentos estoy en cuarentena y me aleja de casa para no causar problemas

\- No digas eso Hime-sama ella lo que busca es que no te hagan daño a ti –hablo el platinado- dejando ese tema, que te pareció lo que sucedió

\- Fue divertido ver sus caras aun que Anani se molestara –rió un poco volviendo a levantar la mano mientras pronunciaba unas palabras que fueron opacadas por una fuerte ráfaga de aire

\- ¿Ohhh la dejaras como guardiana? Cuándo te vea armara un alboroto –rio el chico mirando a lo lejos

\- Lose pero por el momento es necesario –dijo levantándose de una pequeña banca de mármol en la que estaba

\- ¿Regresaras al santuario? –miro como la joven comenzaba a caminar por donde había llegado

\- Así es si Hanon-sense se da cuenta de lo que hice se molestara–suspiro cansada

\- Hahaha no creo que más como el de la vez que participaste en el torneo de Shamanes, tuviste que crear una identidad falsa y cambiar tu aspecto, créeme que cuando se entraron le querían quitar la custodia a Hanon-sensei –Hermes comenzó a reirá por los viejos recuerdos

\- Esa fue idea de Nami –rio recordando la loca idea a su prima mientras que la otra comenzaba a regañarlas de que era una locura, la chica comenzó a caminar por el sendero de piedras- Aunque al final aprobó nuestra decisión y nos entrenó para continuar

\- ¿Y qué tal un escarmiento a las chicas?–Hermes comenzó a seguir a la chica-

\- Es más que suficiente que Anani este con ellas –suspiro frotándose las mejillas- Solo espero y que si se comporten

\- Hahaha creo que más bien el sufrimiento es para Anani, ella les tiene demasiada paciencia pero igual tiene su límite y comienza a tratarlas mal o si no les comenzara a seguir el juego –Hermes rió por lo bajo- Como lo es la dueña

\- Anani debe de estar molesta conmigo, siempre que está lejos de mi actúa de manera gruñona –suspiro la joven

\- Por supuesto si yo fuera un espíritu acompañante no me gustaría estar lejos de mi ama –Herme se estiro los brazos al aire

\- Pero no soy la dueña de Anani, Hanon-sensei solo me la presto de mensajera, ella debe de regresar con ella, solo que aún no puedo dejarla ir, no hasta que nos reunamos –hablo seriamente la joven

\- ¿Ya tienes todo planeado? ¿En cuánto te va? –Hermes miro de manera curiosa

\- Aun nos podría irme incluso hoy mismo, aunque quisiera regresar primero a Sendai para dejar unas cosas listas y reunirme con las chicas, además que les viene un escarmiento y no quiero aparecer tan rápido deben recibir su escarmiento como viene escrito –susurro bostezando

\- A veces eres cruel –rió parándose frente a un gran tempo- Bueno te dejo aquí yo debo de ir a darle el mensaje a Hanon-sensei así que hoy mismo parto a Sendai espero y nos crucemos antes de que te marches en esa búsqueda

\- No es una búsqueda más bien no quiero dejar a las chicas solas, esos chicos no todo el tiempo las pueden estar cuidado y prefiero estar a su lado cuando comiencen las cosas difíciles

\- Ellas son fuertes aun que son inmaduras y comenzaran a pelear por todo, yo solo espero no encontrarme con Kanon, esa chica me fastidia mucho –Hermes callo al momento de ver la expresión de la - Lo siento olvide que no puedo mencionar su nombre de la llorona

\- No pasa nada… Creo que lo mejor es que te marches antes de que se mas de noche y los animales comiencen a rondar las montañas –la se despidió del chico

Comenzó a caminar por los largos pasillos del templo lo único que iluminaba era la luz de la luna, estaba completamente sola, los encargados del lugar habían tenido que acudir a una junta o algo así habían dado de su excusa, abrazo lentamente sus hombros la temperatura había comenzado a bajar, había olvidado tomar algo más abrigador, en esos momentos solo contaba con un largo vestido de tirantes color blanco sencillo, si tan solo le dejaran usar su ropa normal. Camino con firmeza mirando al frente evitando ver los espejos que se encontraban a sus costados.

\- Heee~, es como si siempre intentaban recordádmelo –suspiro cansada subiendo por las largas escaleras

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_~MALDITO YORISHIRO~_

_~ERES UN MONTRUO~_

_~POR QUE NO SIMPLEMENTE MUERES~_

_~DEBERIAS DE DAR TU CUERPO A ESA MALDITA FAMILIA~_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Inori acaso enloqueciste –Nanami susurro a su pequeña hermana tenían un rato desde que tomaron por los hombros a la pequeña y hacían una pequeña y necesaria junta- Solo vinimos por vacaciones para olvidar todo eso

\- No puedo creer que te alejaras por eso –Mitzuki masajeaba el puente de su nariz- Acaso te hemos llevado por malos pasos

\- No es eso que piensas Onee-sama, me los encontré de casualidad –Inori miro avergonzada a sus hermanas están actuando raro delante de los chicos

\- Además Hao Asakura está con ellos, puede que Silver-san nos haya contado mucho de ellos, pero que tal si decidieron hacerse aliados –Nanami miro con horror a ambas chicas

\- Aun que Nanami está loca ´oye´ esta vez concuerdo con ella –Mitzuki miro de forma seria a la más pequeña- No sabemos quiénes son en realidad

\- P-pero no son malas personas –Inori intento excusarse- Recuerden que Silver-san dijo que de vez en cuando aún continuaban con el contacto

\- Estas loca –Nanami recibió un golpe por departe de su gemela- ¡Ahora que hice! –con una sola mirada entendió que debía permaneces callada- Vale entiendo

\- Inori, al parecer los chicos te agradaron, vamos a intentar confiar en ellos, pero aun así te espera un castigo –Mitzuki se separó del circulo que habían hecho para caminar hasta donde estaban los demás- Una disculpa teníamos asuntos pendientes –su mirada paso por cada uno de los Shamanes, mientras que Inori y Nanami la alcanzaban- Queremos agradecer por cuidar hasta ahora a nuestra pequeña Inori –dijo dando una reverencia- Pagaremos la deuda que tiene

\- Lo mismo que dice la cerebrito –Mitzuki empujo a su hermana para que al igual diera una reverencia

\- Cuida tu boca mocosa insensata –Mitzuki miro molesta a su hermana con una mano en su nuca- debes agradecer apropiadamente… Nunca cambiaras

\- Gracias por las molestias –Nanami comenzó a sobarse donde había sujetado su hermana

\- Oye pequeño estomago sin fondo, dime que no has consumido mucho, porque quiero eso –Nanami ignoro como Anna pasaba un papel a mayor de las gemelas-no quiero después escuchar a Mitzuki quejándose

\- ¡Nanami onee-san! n-no tengo un estomago sin fondo –Inori se sonrojo por cómo le había llamado su hermana mientras que los chicos reían un poco

\- Ya no terminamos de presentarnos –Yoh miro a las hermanas- Ella es Anna mi prometida, Pirika, Tamao, Ryu, supongo que a los chicos ya no los tengo que presentar si participaron en el torneo de Shamanes

\- Por supuesto que los reconocemos –Nanami miro a cada uno de los chicos- Lo que me sorprende aquí es que reconocí una cara fea

\- Pobre Horohoro, no le digas así hermosura –Hao rio recibiendo un codazo de parte del peliazul

\- Yo no hablaba de el –Nanami se sonrojo pasando su mirada del peliazul y después del castaño- Yo me refería a ti, se suponía que los apaches anunciaron tu desaparición

\- Los apaches fueron unos mentirosos –el castaño guiño su ojo tomando la mano de Nanami y dándole un suave beso- Yo solo vine aquí para que ellos se volvieran mis aliados

\- ¡MITZUKI! Tenía razón –Nanami volteo a ver a su hermana que hablaba con Anna- Anani, Anani –llamaba de manera inquieta al espíritu

\- Calla exagerada –Mitzuki fulmino a su hermana- Una disculpa, necesita más disciplina

\- Se nota, así que mejor pasemos que comenzó a bajar la temperatura, así les are la nota de lo que deben –Anna comenzó a caminar nuevamente adentro de la pensión

\- Muchas gracias –Mitzuki comenzó a seguirla

\- ¡HAO! No digas eso… N-no prestes atención a lo que dice –Yoh intento calmar a la gemela menor- El solo está bromeando, el cambio, es por eso que está viviendo con nosotros

\- Jamás nos volveríamos su aliado, el solo está viviendo aquí de mantenido –Ren miro de mala manera al castaño que reía por la expresión de la rubia

\- Así es no deben preocuparse, él está aquí para que Yohh y Anna lo vigilara –Lyserg se apresuró a decir al ver la expresión de la pequeña de angustia

\- ¿N-no es malo? –Inori pregunto a Lyserg

\- De alguna manera queremos creer eso, por eso lo vigilan –Lyserg sudo frio al ver como los ojos de la rubia se aguadaban- Creo que mejor es entrar comenzó a hacer frio –ofreció su mano a la más pequeña mientras que esta aceptaba tímidamente

\- Oh el verdecito comenzó a actuar –Hao miro como ambos se andaban a la pensión seguidos por Ren y chocolove- Bueno yo voy a entrar que ya me dio hambre y es verdad la temperatura bajo radicalmente

\- Bueno… Creo que eso subirá el ánimo de Inou –horohoro, Yoh, Manta y Hao voltean a ver a la rubia- ¿Qué les puedo decir? A Inori le gusta su amiguito desde que lo vio en el Torneo… Creo que es un encuentro raro

\- Es verdad Inori dijo que era bueno encontrarnos –Yoh recordó las palabras de la pequeña cuando se habían topado con ella

\- Esta loca –Mitzuki cayó por un momento pensando en lo que iba a decir- Lo que pasa es que es muy sentimental, y escuchamos muchas historias de ustedes de Silver-san, por esa razón se emocionó y quería conocerlos Asakura

\- Yoh, no me gusta ser formal con mis amigos –Mitzuki abrió los ojos sorprendida era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien así

\- En ese caso llámame Nanami –la rubia sonrió de manera amplia

\- Horokeu Usui, pero solo dime Horohoro –el peliazul sonrió

\- Manta Oyama, igual solo dime Manta –el pequeño sonrió

\- Ohhh eres de los Oyamada –Nanami miro al pequeño Enano- Tu padre fue hace poco a Sendai a unas negociaciones con mi abuelo

\- Te apellidas ¿Miyamoto cierto? –Manta miro de forma analítica

\- Así es pero de parte de mi abuelo llevamos el apellido Kaminari –sonrió de manera orgullosa

\- ¿De los Kaminari? Oh valla no sé cómo no me imagine ese apellido, Inori-chan ya había comentado que su familia tiene varios negocios y quien más podían ser –Manta rio un poco- La verdad mi padre regreso muy satisfecho de su estadía

\- Es bueno saber eso, le comentare a mi abuelo –Nanami comenzó a seguir a los chicos dentro de la pensión ya la mayorías se encontraban nuevamente en la sala

\- ¿Y que más cosas interesantes tienen para decirnos? –Hao miro de forma coqueta a Nanami mientras que esta comenzaba a tener un tic en el ojo derecho

\- ¿Qué les podemos decir? –Nanami miro a Inori que estaba sentada aun lado de Lyserg

\- Tal vez porque decidieron cambiar su nombre original al de Benzaiten –Hao miro de forma analítica a Nanami que miro a su gemela de pidiendo ayuda

\- Veo que eres muy curioso Asakura ´Solo dime hao preciosa´-Mitzuki ignoro el comentario del castaño- Si lo quieres saber bien… Nuestro nombre original en el torneo era Megami-zoku y de echo la tribu apache nos ¨Bautizo¨ con ese nombre pero decidimos cambiar el nombre para no llamar la atención

\- ¿A ustedes los nombro la tribu apache? –Horohoro miraba sorprendidas a las chicas

\- La verdad es que no sabíamos que nombre usar y se estaba acabando el tiempo por eso nos pusieron así, después cambiamos el nombre –Nanami tomo asiento aun lado de inori y lejos de su hermana- Ellos ponen nombre muy exagerados

\- Y En cuanto a nuestros espíritus, ella es Brigit –Mitzuki presento a su espíritu acompañante que se trataba de un ave fénix- Y por cómo pueden ver es un ave fénix

\- Ella es Nerea es un Hipocampo –Nanami presentaba a su acompañante- Hace unos momento ya la había presentado- De echo igual después nos nombraron las diosas elementales, no se cual dio más pena

\- oh y o antes si había escuchado de las Diosas Elementales, antes de que se cambiaran el nombre siempre habían rumores que para ser muy jóvenes eran unas hermosuras –Ryu miro con corazones al trio de chicas

\- Bueno para terminar ya conocen a Rinnie –Mitzuki vio como la pequeña conejita parecía encima de la cabeza de la más pequeña para después desaparecer- Como pudieron notar es demasiado tímida, de alguna manera nuestro espíritus corresponden a nuestros elementos, yo manejo el fuego, Nanami el agua e Inori la tierra o mejor dicho naturaleza en un concepto más amplio

\- ¿Son muy interesantes, eso quiere decir que hay una cuarta no? Y supongo que maneja el viento… -Hao miro a Nanami que evitaba su mirada

\- Es mucha curiosidad la que tienes Hao –Mitzuki miro al gemelo mayor

\- Haha es que ustedes son interesantes, y díganme de que familia Shaman provienen –Hao se estiraba para tomar uno de los bocadillos, los chicos se dieron cuenta que ante lo dicho por el mayor de los Asakuras causo una incomodidad a las chicas, Inori bajaba la mirada sujetando su falta mientras Mitzuki ignoraba la pregunta continuando hablando con Anna, mientras que la expresión de Nanami era de completa seriedad

\- Insisto que curioso eres Hao… -Nanami miro por un momento a los ojos al Asakura que sonreía sin pisca de vergüenza- Miyamoto, es una pequeña familia que no es conocida como sus las suyas

\- ¿Y porque decidieron estar mejor con los Kaminares? Acaso ellos no son personas normales –Manta miro a las chicas

\- Tomamos la decisión de quedarnos con nuestros abuelos ya que esa fue el último deseo de nuestra madre –Inori hablo un poco bajo provocando la mirada de las gemelas en ella- Nuestra Madre murió dándome a luz

\- Disculpa, debí detener esto –Yoh miro a la pequeña Inori de alguna forma se estaba encariñando con ella, Ren y Horohoro miraban a Hao de mala manera, puede que eran desconocidas para ellas pero aun así era una chica y como ambas tenían hermanas sentían ese sentimiento de protección

\- Hao te pasaste de curioso –Horohoro hablo seriamente acariciando la cabeza de Inori

\- Inori nada fue tu culpa… El cuerpo de Mama siempre fue débil… Ella lo sabía y aun así decidió dar a luz a tres Shamanes sabiendo de las consecuencias –Mitzuki vio con cariño a la más pequeña y sonrió al ver como Lyserg, Yoh y Horohoro intentaban confortarla- Les agradezco

\- No hay nada que agradecer –Yoh miro con una sonrisa a Mitzuki

\- Nosotros somos unas completas desconocidas para ustedes, incluso nos invitaron a pasar, son demasiado amables, ¿Qué tal si decidimos atacarlos? –Nanami miro de forma seria a todos

\- Yo no creo eso, sé que no son capases de atacarnos es por eso que confió en ustedes porque son buenas personas –Nanami abrió los ojos ante lo dicho por el gemelo menor- Lose porque siento su esencia

\- Los ojos son la ventana del corazón, ustedes no muestran maldad –Anna decidió hablar- Y aunque quisieran atacarnos lo sabríamos inmediatamente por ese idiota, él puede leer las mentes y además no creo que un pequeño grupo quiera enfrentarse a los guerreros elementales

\- Hahahaha fue divertido leer tu mente Nanami-chan –Hao miro de forma picara a la gemela mientras que esta se sonrojaba- Por supuesto que me entere de eso, es tan interesante enterarse de eso

\- Eres… -Nanami no pudo continuar por lo avergonzada que estaba- Es mejor que no digas nada, no obtendrás nada interesante

\- Eso veremos, eso veremos –Hao rio por el puchero de la rubia

\- No es justo –Nanami se cruzó de hombros con las mejillas rojas en eso dio un rápido vistazo a su gemela que le entregaba una cantidad de dinero- ¿O-oye eso no es demasiado?

\- AL parecer Rinni estuvo mucho tiempo en forma humana –Mitzuki se limitó a decir Nanami se quedó en blanco y volteaba a ver a Inou que tenía los ojos cerrados

\- Gomenasai, fue por mi imprudencia de abandonarla en aquel parque –Inou miro algo temerosa a las gemelas

\- Tranquila, esto te servirá de experiencia –Mitzuki suspiro intentando tranquilizar a la pequeña después de todo las principales culpables eran las dos mayores por perderla de vista- No te atrevas a pronunciar alguna palabra –Fulmino a la rubia que no dejaba de mirar a la más pequeña, solo se limitó a cruzarse de hombros comenzando a refunfuñar- al menos el dinero no se fue en tus estúpidas ideas

\- Sabes cuánto quería ese set de piedras marinas –Nanami miro de mala manera a su hermana- Peor claro si Inori es la que derrocha el dinero a ella no le dicen nada

\- Eso es estúpido para que quieres esas piedras –Mitzuki miro a su histérica hermana- Eres una obsesionada

\- ¿Piedras marinas? –Horohoro miraba a Nanami nunca habia escuchado a alguien con un hobbie tan extraño

\- Se la asa coleccionando piedras o mejor dicho gemas –Mitzuki se sujetaba el puente de la nariz con fastidio- Mejor pide un taxi que eso es lo que deberías hacer

\- Ya lo pedí –Nanami mostro la pantalla de su teléfono táctil- llega en 10 minutos para poder regresar al hotel

-Oh valla el mundo se terminara, ¿Enserio tu sola pensaste en eso? –Nanami fulmino a su gemela por las palabras burlonas

\- ¿EN que hotel se hospedan? –Horohoro se acercaba un poco a Nanami

\- En The Prince Park Tower –Inori contesto de forma casual

\- En el The Prince Park Tower –Los chicos miraron sorprendidas a las chicas excepción de Lyserg y Ren

\- Ese es un hotel cinco estrellas –Pirika miro sorprendida a la jóvenes que se veían desconcertadas- Ah… Claro son ricas creo que para ustedes es algo normal –Pirika miro las expresiones de las gemelas

\- Ah… -Inori miro con los ojos en blanco- N-no esté el hotel lo eligieron nuestros abuelos –la pequeña comenzó a excusarse al darse cuenta

\- No veo por qué tienen que explicarlo, es su dinero, yo las primeras veces que venía a Tokio igual me quedaba ahí, hasta que el grupo de idiotas me obligo a dejar el hotel –Ren miro de reojo a las rubias

\- Eso fue antes de la pelea con Yoh, después te hiciste su amigo y comenzaste a quedarte aquí –Hao rio siendo fulminado por el Tao

\- ¡El taxi llego! –Anuncio Nanami viendo la pantalla de su celular

\- Las acompañamos –Yoh miro sonriente a las chicas

\- Haha gracias por las inconveniencias –Nanami sonrió señalándose un ojo

\- Esperamos que regresen, son bienvenidas a nuestra pensión y si gustan igual quedarse un tiempo –Yoh sonrió a las gemelas

\- Te lo agradecemos Yoh, lo tendremos en cuenta tal vez nuestras ultimas semanas de estadía –Mitzuki sonrio para voltear a ver a su pequeña hermana

\- Este es mi número telefónico, para que me puedas mandar mensaje cuando hayan llegado a salvo a su hotel –a lo lejos vieron como Lyserg tendió un papelito a Inori que esta lo aceptaba nerviosa

\- bueno al menos creo que alguien está más que feliz –Nanami rio viendo como su hermanita conversaba con el ingles

\- Eso es bueno… Creo –Mitzuki sonrió nerviosa- Solo te pido que no comiences con tus comentarios

\- Bueno yo mañana tengo que hacer unas cosas… por que no Tú e Inori aceptan la invitación de estar el día en la pensión –Nanami se recargo en su gemela

\- Creo que seré la única que se quede sola –Mitzuki rio como la pequeña asentía entusiasmada ante la propuesta de Lyserg

\- O-one-sama ¿Crees que mañana pueda salir a los alrededores? Lyserg-san se ofreció a mostrarme la cuidad –Inori volteo de manera suplica a la mayor esta solo veía como los ojos de la más pequeña se iluminaban con esperanza una risa burlona se alcanzó a escuchar detrás de ella

\- Oh vamos Onee-sama no seas asi con la pequeñita, no vez que es lo que más quiere, o no me digas que serás tan cruel como para negarle una simple salida –Nanami comenzó a viborear con su lengua tenía una sonrisa y una especie de colmillos habían aparecidos, Mitzuki solo se limitaba a verla sin expresión alguna regresando su mirada a una sonrosada Inori y con los ojos lagrimosos- Oh vamos no creo que Lyserg sea capaz de hacerle algo, a ya sé qué tal si mandamos Anani de chaperona –dijo riendo con malicia su gemela se limitó a golpearse el rostro

\- E-está bien –Mitzuki cerró los ojos le era difícil negarle las cosas y más porque había aprendido esos malos hábitos por culpa de Nanami mas tarde le daría su escarmiento como se debe- Si ella escucha tu idea de mandarla de chaperona creo que primero preferirá arrancarte la piel

\- No creo… Ella no está aquí, tal fácil viene y tan fácil se va –Nanami suspiro poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca

\- Bueno creo que es mejor ya marcharnos, es muy noche para que Inori siga despierta, agradezco su ayuda –Mitzuki sonrió a los chicos al igual que Nanami

\- Como ya les había dicho serán bienvenidas cuando quieran –Yoh sonrió a las jovencitas mientras que iban entrando al vehículo

\- Cosas interesantes acaban de suceder –Hao bajo de unos de los arboles sorprendiendo a los chicos

\- No espantes –Horohoro miro de mala manera al castaño- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Cosas mías –Hao sonrió de manera misteriosa bajo la mirada de Yoh por un momento los ojos de ambos castaños se encontraron fijamente- ¿No crees Yoh?

\- Si tú lo dices –Horohoro achico los ojos viendo de manera desconfiada al igual que el peliverde

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¿Ya se fue a dormir? –Nanami ya se encontraba en piyama en el balcón de su habitación se encontraba apoyando sus manos en la mesa que se encontraba ahí el lugar era bastante amplio

Su piyama constaba en un pantalón largo color celeste con estrellas y burbujas, una camisa de tirantes color blanca con un estampado de un oso panda llevaba sujeto su cabello en una coleta alta trenzada sin dejar caer un mecho sobre su rostro, llevaba igual una pantuflas de oso.

\- No quería dormir hasta mandarle el mensaje a Lyserg-san –Mitzuki extendió un plato de comida a su gemela y tomaba asiento aun lado de su hermana- Lo que me extraña es que te hayas dejado manipular por Hao, mira que bajar tus defensas es raro… No me digas que fue porque lo viste a el –

\- No sé es raro esto… ¿olvidando eso no crees que la luna se ve hermosa? –Nanami se estiro robándole una papa a su hermana

\- Oye eso es mío…SI continuas de esa manera lo único que ganaras son problemas –Mitzuki fulmino a su gemela mientras esta le sacaba la lengua- Me pregunto si en Sendai se verá igual -

\- Yo creo que si –Nanami metió su cuchara en la boca- Quiero que Mya esté aquí, al menos con ella si me divertía más –

\- Mya tenía trabajo que hacer tonta –Mitzuki tomo un poco de su vaso- Es obvio que no dejaría sus tareas para estar con tu ego –

\- Mya me ama más que a cualquier cosa y eso te duele –Nanami le saco la lengua- ´infantil´… ¿Oye si durmió tranquila?... Creo que fue buena suerte encontrarlos es la primera vez que la veo tan calmada para ir a dormir -

\- Igual me sorprendió –Mitzuki miro con tristeza la Luna- Aunque no lo quiere aceptar ella está sufriendo mucho y nosotras no somos capaces de hacer algo –

\- Lose me siento una inútil… Ni siquiera somos capaces de salvar a nuestra hermanita, somos tan débiles –Nanami golpeo su puño contra la mesita

\- Nana… Nana –Rinni había parecido llamando la atención de las gemelas, se veía alarmada y angustiada

Ambas chicas corrieron hasta la habitación de su pequeña hermana, tornándose una situación pesada, el rostro de Inori mostraba dolor, se encontraba sonrojada y brilloso por el sudor que corría por su piel y comenzaba subir su temperatura, su pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse.

\- Inou, por favor no –Mitzuki se acercó hasta la pequeña tocando su frente estaba demasiado caliente

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Llamamos a Hanon-sensei? –Nanami veía preocupada la situación

\- M-mama… ¿Por favor no te vayas? N-no nos dejes… P-papa –el pequeño brazo de Inou se estiro al cielo intentando sujetar algo inexistente

Shizuka na fukai mori ni kikoete kuru deshou

shinshin yuki wa tsumori tōmei na oto no utagoe

sora e to tsuyoku negau dareka e no omoi

namida wa yagate yuki ni tenohira e sotto hakonde

Anani había aparecido volando por la habitación cantando una suave y recortable melodía. Su voz era suave y encantadora llena de vida. Planeo hasta llegar a la cabecera de la cama de Inou, se posó aun lado de esta y se acercaba de manera suave y dulce, recargo su frente con la pequeña un aura comenzaba a cubrir a ambas

furiochiru yuki no hito hirani

inori o komete

hito no yo no inochi no kagayaki michiru yōni

hitotsu no negai wa ikiteku tame ni

kibō no kono uta o

La expresión de la pequeña rubia iba cambiando constante a la melodía continuaba, su rostro volvía a su color natural y comenzaba a tomar su temperatura normal., se movió un poco para quedar frente a Anani y sonreía con unas lágrimas entre sus ojos.

\- Gracias Anani- Mitzuki tomo ls sabanas para volver a acomodarlas- No sé qué hubiésemos hecho –

\- Mitzuki Ojou-sama ese es mi trabajo, velar por su seguridad y bienestar –Anani miro de forma seria a la rubia- Aunque muchas veces se comportan como unas malcriadas, aun así ustedes son mi prioridad mis diosas al igual que Hime-sama –

\- Lo sentimos Anani –Nanami bajo la mirada avergonzada- No era nuestra intención comenzar una guerra… -

\- Lose Nanami Ojou-sama pero son jóvenes y hermanas creo que es normal… Nunca me perdonaría si les pasara algo –dijo volteando a ver a la más pequeña y se acurrucaba con ella- Yo la protegeré incluso en sus sueños, aunque por lo que note fueron menos intensos

\- Espero que con este viaje disminuya más… Esto ya es un gran cambio para ella –Mitzuki sonrió colocando una mano en la mejilla de Inou- Lo mejor para ella es que descanse

\- Igual ustedes deberían ir a descansar, hoy fue un día agitado –Anani miro a las jovencitas estas asentían y se marchaban

\- Fue un milagro que Anani haya parecido –Nanami susurro abriendo la puerta de su habitación- O tu crees que hayan actuado –Miro la expresión seria de su gemela

\- Más bien eso él lo que creo… Creo que Mya y Hanon-sensei mandaron a Anani –Mitzuki suspiro en un susurro- Peor por hoy lo más sano es que descansemos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

tokete yuku yuki no hito hirani

inori o komete

kiekakeru inochi no yukue o mimamoru yōni

hakanai negai mo ikiteku tame ni

kibō no kono uta o

shizuka na aoi mori ni uta wa saku deshou

kirei na kokoro ni hibiku tōmei na oto no utagoe

sora e to tsuyoku negau dareka e no omoi

namida wa yagate yuki ni tenohira e sotto hakonde yasashiku

Una joven de cabellos violetas se encontraba en la parte más alta de la torre de tokyo llevaba consigo unos binoculares y un bolso aun lado de ella, sus ojos eran de color celeste.

\- Bien, no creía que esto resultaría de esta manera –Se levantó su cabello llegaban por debajo de su tobillos- Solo espero que Hermes no se entere de esto –susurro- ¿Qué te parece si contactamos a Anani, ella igual se encuentra que, aunque los niñas no deben de enterarse que acabo de llegar? -

\- Yo creo que es mejor esperar si Anani te ve se molestara y te reclamara –Un zorro apareció aun lado de la pelivioleta su pelaje era de color blanco como la nieve y tenía sus ojos color celestes además de llevar un patrón en su pelaje de círculos y linear celestes- No a estado de buen humor y menos en estos momentos que cuida a las mocosas

\- ¿Crees eso? Yo que quería darles una sorpresa a las chicas… Pero bueno si ahorita me ven tal vez armen un alboroto –rio por lo bajo- Bueno Kiki creo que es el momento de bajar

\- Por el momento debemos conseguir un Hotel y aparecer en el momento más adecuado –Kiki miro a su compañera- Hanon-sensei tampoco debe de enterarse de tu estadía, si no hará regresarte a Sendai o al Templo –

\- Lose además que las chicas se encontraron a los guerreros eleméntales… Igual no puedo actuar mucho ellos serán capaces de sentir mi presencia –la pelivioleta sacó un especie de abanico haciendo posesión de objetos este había tomado forma de un planeador- Como sea es momento de despegar –susurro par arrojarse de la torre dejando que el aire la gugu perdiéndose entre la neblina bajo la luz de la luna

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquí termina el segundo capítulo espero y haya sido de su agrado n.n voy a estar intentando que los capítulos sean coherentes. Y llenos de emociones, espero y poder actualizar con frecuencia…

Quiero agradecer a Rukia y Reikiavik que se tomaron el timpo de leer el primer capitulocl, eespero que estaestá hist se convierta en un proyecto grande y continuar al día con él.

Capítulo 3: Tengamos nuestra primera ¿Cita? ¡Corazón latiendo con fuerza!


End file.
